ROBLOXNoobHmmLastOne
About ROBLOXNoobHmmLastOne is a person who always gets hacked for some reason, and a person who always goes to banland (always get banned), and an RTer and an OTer with 5K+ posts. History When his main account got hacked. He sign up another account and decide to use this as a last account on roblox (maybe). His first game he played was "Miner's Haven" until he quitted the game in 2016. ROBLOXNoobHmmLastOne's first post was in rt and decide to use the forums alot (every game is boring ok?). when his account "robloxnoobhmmlastone" got hacked again. He uses the account "nonethenone" and putted a thread on the subforum "help (technical support and account issues)", no one helped. When the hacker changed the password, robloxnoobhmmlastone forgot that he had a facebook account with the same gmail with it, that's how robloxnoobhmmlastone was back. On his 3K posts, people were making "ROBLOXNoobHmmLastOne 3,000 posts". ROBLOXNoobHmmLastOne was an RTer since 2015 Real Alts # ROBLOXNoobHmmLast1 (banned) # nonethenone # ROBLOXNoobHmm2 (barely use that) Fake Alts Be careful about searching for my real alts, here's the fake alts # RobloxNoobHmmmm # ROBLOXNoobHmmAlt Facts * Everytime when hes banned, he goes to his account "nonethenone" * He always get banned for 1-3 days * He used to like making bleach jokes in roblox until roblox banned him for 3 days for making a bleach decal * ROBLOXNoobHmmLastOne's "Know your age" game gotted 600+ visits * He's actually hacked but he's still on the account (plz hacker stop) * He has a twitter account (wow what a bad fact pls delete this) Trivia * He hates his username * People still think that the word "LastOne" means its the last noob, but it's actually his last "main account". Because since he's hacked, he will use "nonethenone", or quit roblox. * He quitted roblox at December 10, 2016 * He hates the dab (it has a secret bad meaning, if you do it, you like to _____) The hack of ROBLOXNoobHmmLastOne In November 26, 2016. ROBLOXNoobHmmLastOne couldn't login to facebook, but he forgot that he still has his account from roblox studio. He is still active, or dead, but he might will use his account "nonethenone", or quit. The final days of ROBLOXNoobHmmLastOne On December 10, 2016, nonethenone (ROBLOXNoobHmmLastOne alt) posted a thread called "im barely on roblox". It said he might quit roblox and missing rters,and saying it was the hacker's fault. He couldn't save his account because roblox support is retarded, and they didn't trust him. Link: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=204105176 A Link of him saying bye: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=204181853 RTers that he's gonna miss (main account) * SpaceNightrider * legoseed * xPengy * KoolWaterLK * EmilySlipknotGirl * Ben_Idol * Idiotinfrontofadesk * marksmenshiper * ScriptedCurse * ItsjerryPlaysRoblox * M3RCER * tomyn * injury * Vitya If you see some rters that he knows, make sure to put it. Stalk him at these links * https://twitter.com/ROBLOXNoobHmm3 * https://www.bloxcity.com/users/44833/Spawner/ About (nonethenone) This is a robloxnoobhmmlastone's alt Doesn't go to rt much. he came back to roblox on 1/2/17 he quitted roblox on 3/16/17 fuck the hacker. The Votes are on! (OVER) On December 29, 2016, he posted a tweet on twitter called "do you guys really want me to come back to roblox?" here's the link because i want you to vote: https://twitter.com/ROBLOXNoobHmm3/status/814565174757695496